Miranda: The Prodigal
Miranda's estranged father is trying to take back her sister, Oriana. Miranda needs to go to Illium and get her sister off-world safely. Acquisition Miranda's loyalty mission becomes available after completing the events on Horizon. You'll have to bring Miranda with you to Illium to be able to talk to Lanteia. Walkthrough As Miranda has the tech and biotic skills of a Sentinel, bring along a combat squad member (if Shepard is not one). Alternatively, as almost all of the enemies are Eclipse mercenaries, a squad member that deals high damage to shields, armor, or health is an ideal choice. Be aware, however, that some enemies will possess barriers. Illium When you land on Illium, EDI will message you after your conversation with the concierge, and say that Miranda’s contact is at the Eternity Bar. Miranda will thank EDI and you head towards the bar. Upon meeting Lanteia, Miranda's asari contact at the Eternity Bar, it is revealed that Miranda's old childhood friend Niket, one of the few people she trusts, will be involved in the transfer. Shepard can ask Miranda if Niket is trustworthy and Miranda replies that Niket is the only person she trusts from her past life. Illium Cargo Terminal During the flight towards the cargo terminal, Miranda notices several Eclipse Gunships at the cargo area, which a cutscene then shows several Eclipse mercs, deploying from the aircraft. Miranda tells Shepard to land behind cover and the mercs. The mercs open fire, though an Eclipse Engineer, who is supposedly expecting you, orders them to cease-fire. However, the cab had been damaged from the open fire, forcing a hard landing a few meters away from the mercs. The squad exits the disabled cab and a conversation starts with the Engineer. The Engineer informs that you have arrived too late and his captain, Enyala, is moving in on Oriana and Niket will not be helping Miranda. As an angry Miranda accuses him of lying, the Engineer gloats that their conversation has given his snipers time to take position. At this point, you have an option for a Renegade interrupt. If you choose to interrupt, Shepard will break the Engineer's neck while Miranda pulls her pistol and shoots the merc standing behind the Engineer. Shepard then glances up and fires a few shots at an overhead fuel container, which falls and explodes. Then the squad runs into cover and the fight begins. If you didn’t interrupt the Engineer, he will order his fellow mercs to attack while you and the squad are in the open. Run into cover and take out the mercs. Regardless of the course of action, you will be battling against Eclipse Troopers, Heavies, and Vanguards. Remain in cover while taking out the mercs and be watchful of the Heavies as they fire rockets at you. After disposing the group of mercs, move up and take cover at the right turn because there will be even more mercs there. They are using the cover to take pot shots at you, so wait until they stick out their heads and shoot them as they appear. The moment you enter into the elevator, another cutscene plays. Miranda finds an Eclipse radio and taps into their communications. Miranda then confides to Shepard that though Oriana is her genetic twin, she took her when she was just a baby. She goes on to say that she was not the first child that her father created, just the first one he kept and she had left behind everything from that life except Niket. Once more, Shepard questions Niket's trustworthiness but Miranda reassures Shepard again that Niket is a trusted friend. Container Transfer Area When you enter the area, Miranda points out that since all the containers are being moved around, it will be harder to target and acquire enemies. She also warns you that some of those containers consist of explosive hazardous materials. Go into the container on your right to hack a datapad for credits, though this container is easy to miss. Just as you reach the first conveyor belt, you will come under attack. Use the elevated cover in the middle to your advantage and take out the enemies on the opposite side. Watch out for enemies trying to flank you, especially on the left. At times, the enemies will remain behind cover and not return fire, so get closer to take them out. Also, be wary of the explosive containers as you are shooting because the explosion can kill you if you are too close to it. After dispatching the enemies, go further down to find a med kit in a corner of a container and a submachine gun upgrade on a desk in the next container. Outside and across the building is a locker with credits which is easily missed. Head down the hallway after collecting those items. In this area, the enemies on your right will not attack until you are in their sight. Take out your foes while keeping an eye on your left as mobs of mercs will flank you from that direction. Once all the enemies are down, head across the belt and search for a Medi-gel upgrade on a dead merc and credits from the computer in the office room. Cargo Terminal Conveyor Three When you go down the hallway to the next area, you hear Enyala over the radio ordering her troops to send everything except her personal guard to stop Shepard and the squad while she goes after Niket. As you head down the hallway, there will be more resistance around the corner. At the last conveyor before you reach the elevator to Dock 94, you will face numerous Eclipse mercs. The Eclipse Heavies are more likely to flank you than the other type of mercs but the latter will still attempt to flank you if you don’t force them to hide with suppressive fire. Use the elevated cover in the center for the best combat squad member, and place your squad members on either side of the cover. The Eclipse will attack in several waves from the left, so do not proceed until the coast is clear. Move over to a dip in the conveyor line and Miranda will say that it’s a way across. You can use this to flank enemies, however, it is not a recommended action because enemies will approach you on your left or from behind. Search the area for credits on a security terminal and a crate of eezo. There are also credits on a dead merc in one of the crates. Cargo Terminal Elevator Approach Just as you enter this area, EDI notifies you that the mercs have disabled the elevator leading up the the dock, though EDI is in the process of overriding the elevator. Take cover immediately as enemies will come from all direction, including the elevator. Defeat the mercs and retrieve the power cells across the elevator and Medi-gel in the medical station. Just as you enter the the elevator, a cutscene will play. You hear Enyala radioing orders to transfer the family to an Eclipse Transport. Miranda become frustrated with the possibility of Niket betraying her and hacks the elevator to speed it up. Dock 94 Continuing from where the last cutscene left off, Niket looks frustrated at the asari dock official because of a security situation, referring to Shepard and the squad blasting through the terminal, and as a result, she cannot transfer anyone out. Enyala sarcastically remarks about the waste of time, but Niket reminds her that minimal impact on Oriana and the family is necessary. Shepard and the squad arrive from the elevator while the dock official tries to run, but Enyala mercilessly shoots her. Miranda confronts Niket in disbelief at how he had sold her out and a conversation ensues. At the end of the conversation, Miranda draws out her gun, intending to shoot Niket. A Paragon interrupt (for 5 Paragon points) is made available to prevent her from killing Niket. If you interrupt, Niket will apologize but Enyala will shoot him in the back instead. Either way, Miranda biotically flings the Eclipse Captain across the room and a battle begins. Take cover behind safe positions in the dock while holding out waves of Eclipse mercs. If Shepard's class is a Soldier or an Infiltrator, the sniper rifle is useful in killing Enyala from a distance. If you don't have access to a sniper rifle, then don't stay put, as you will quickly be flanked by Eclipse Vanguards and Troopers, while be assaulted by an Eclipse Operative. Stay away from Enyala while you systematically mop up her soldiers, keeping care to stay away from the elevator as well (where her back-up spawns). Once everyone is dead, focus on Enyala. After eliminating all opposition, search the far right of the dock for Medi-gel, acquire 3000 credits from a computer, and retrieve a lost locket for an asari near the dock's exit. Exit the dock to end the mission. Upon reaching at the designated floor, you will see Oriana with her family from a distance. Miranda is happy that Oriana can live a normal life. You can either convince Miranda to meet Oriana and her family or leave. Normandy Back on the Normandy, you can approach Miranda to find out about the meeting she had with Oriana in Illium. Miranda says that Oriana’s family was shocked from learning the truth but Oriana adjusted quickly to that knowledge. Miranda is happy to know that Oriana has a normal life in comparison to her own life. If you have already completed Jack's loyalty mission, when you return to the Normandy, Joker will page Shepard over the PA saying that Jack just went to have a talk with Miranda. When Shepard decides to handle it, Joker jokingly replies, “Take pictures.” Shepard arrives in Miranda’s office only to find Jack flinging a chair across the room and Shepard tells them both to knock it off. Jack is furious that Miranda will not admit to what Cerberus did to her was wrong. Unless you have enough Paragon or Renegade points, you cannot end this situation without alienating one or the other crew member. If you have enough points, then you earn the loyalty of both crew members and can continue any relationships that you have started. If you fail, then you will lose out on any relationships with either one and her loyalty, depending on whom you alienate. Email If you convince Miranda to talk to Oriana, she will send Shepard a message: Enemies *Captain Enyala *Eclipse Engineer *Eclipse Heavy *Eclipse Operative *Eclipse Trooper *Eclipse Vanguard *LOKI Mech Mission Summary Miranda’s sister and her family successfully placed at (LOCATION REDACTED). Mother’s new job pays well and enough to ensure comfort and ease. Will keep Oriana under observation for her safety only. Miranda Lawson is too valuable to Cerberus, and Oriana’s well being is easiest means of procuring loyalty. Miranda remains loyal to Cerberus and now trusts Shepard. *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funding: 15,000 **Credits Found: 15,000 *Resources **Element Zero: 500 *Upgrades **Submachine Gun Damage (Microfield Pulsar) **Medi-Gel Capacity (Microscanner) *Powers **Miranda: Slam Trivia * During the last elevator cutscene, one of the music jingles from the notoriously long Citadel elevator rides in Mass Effect can be heard in the background. Appropriately, Miranda curses the elevator for not going any faster. Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Missions